Started When We Where Younger
by zhuzhu415
Summary: The gang is in high school and its not exactly what you might expect. T for violence and some suggestive materials
1. Chapter 1

" I don't see why we had move I was perfectly fine at my old school with my old friends."

"Come on Lanie you said you were going to be a good sport about this." Lanie's dad said as they pulled up to the school.

"Yeah well.." Lanie said

" Just try and have a good day baby girl."

"Alright daddy I love you." Lanie said pecking her dad's stubbly cheek.

"I love you too."

"I been in the gym all summer, I'm sure I'll make varsity again this year." Javier said.

"Really Jav? You already know Coach Montgomery will see to you it that you make varsity. " Kevin said.

"You could be on varsity too Ryan but you wanted to spend all summer with honey milk 'snuggling'." Javier said hitting Kevin in the arm.

"Your just mad ' -Gonna–Tie–Me-Down' Cause you was lonely all summer after Sofia dropped your ass." Kevin said closing his locker.

"I thought we agreed not to … who is that?" Javier said looking pass Kevin. "Wow."

The girl was walking towards them. Her long brown curls bouncing ever so slightly as she walked Javier watched her closely studying her every move.

"Stop drooling Javier," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry what? " Javier said looking back at Kevin.

"Don't even think about it." Kevin said but he was too late Javier was already walking towards the girl. Javier walked up to her.

"HI let me help you with that." He said as he took her large backpack, "My name is Javier, you must be new here."

" Um –thank you I actually am new, Lanie Parish. I just moved here from St. Louis." Lanie said. Javier smiled and looked at her.

" Well its your lucky day, you've got the best guide in New York. " Javier smiled

"That's good to hear. Ok Mr. Guide can you show me where the chem lab is? "

Lanie said looking at her schedule.

" That'll be on the third floor at the end of the hall. Funny thing is that's my first period too, so lets go." Javier said wrapping his arm around her. Lanie went to protest but she was actually pretty confortable so the words never made it to her lips.

"What the heck is going on with Jav?" Castle said as he and Beckett walked up to Kevin.

"It's the new girl, he's under some type of spell." Ryan said shaking his head

"Oh I know her, she moved in two doors down from me over the weekend she's really cool. " Kate said.

"Well she's more than cool, she's hot." Castle said Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Typical." Kate said walking away Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"What? You were thinking it too honey milk." Castle said Kevin just shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow on time to class Mr. Esposito, has hell frozen over?" Dr. Sidney Perlmutter, the chemistry teacher said.

"Always a pleasure Perlmutter." Javier said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Does that young lady with you belong here or.. ?" Perlmutter started

" Yes she does, she's a new student. But you knew that already." Javier said smirking and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Hmm you know what I do know? I know you now have detention, hope your smart mouth helps you there." Perlmutter reached over to his desk and took a red card off it and handed it Javier.

"Thanks." Javier put the card in his pocket and sat at his desk.

"Alright Ms.?" Perlmutter started

"Parish, Lanie Parish sir."

" Alright Ms. _Parish _well it seems you drew the short stick you'll be Mr. Esposito's lab partner." Perlmutter lower his voice "Let me know if he doesn't do any work, I'll slap an F down so quick."

"Perlmutter you wound me." Javier said grabbing his chest dramatically.

Lanie walked over and sat next to Javier.

" I don't think the teacher likes you." Lanie said as she pulled out her note book.

Javier smiled at her.

" No Perlmutter secretly loves me. He's just had a stick up his ass since I turned his face blue in the beginning of the year ." Javier shrugged

" How the hell did you turn his face blue?" Lanie said eyes wide.

"Chemistry gone totally wrong, did you know that adding sulfur nitrate where it doesn't belong can not only effect the pigment but also cause a chemical reaction and cause the mixture to explode? " Javier said .

"Hmm so you did it on purpose ?" Lanie said raising an eyebrow.

"No actually I had to write a 5000 word essay on why the explosion happened afterwards." Javier said, he leaned towards her before he spoke " I'm not a bad guy. Just misunderstood."

" I never said you were a bad guy."

Javier spent the rest of the class staring at , no studying her, by the time the bell rang he found out that she has bubbly hand writing , she scrunches her nose when she's trying to concentrate and her favorite color is most likely purple( due to her bag, nails and pen color). He never knew he could learn so much in chemistry.

"What's you next class?" Javier asked her after class

"Math with-" Lanie started

"Hi Javier " a girl said walking by.

"Hola Mariana." Javier said the he turned back to Lanie. "I'm sorry what where you saying ?"

" I was saying Ma-" then

"Heeey Jav" Another girl said flirtingly as she walked pass them

"Hi Julia." Javier said when he turned around Lanie was gone. "Shit."

When lunch came around he ran into Lanie again.

"Hey." He said when he ran up to her in the lunch line.

"Hello." She said going through the line trying to ignore him.

"What happened to you earlier?" Javier said.

"Nothing , you seemed busy so I went to class."

"What? No I wasn't busy I was just being polite."

" Yeah I saw." Lanie said as she pulled out money for lunch.

"Wait don't be like that, " Javier handed the cashier money before Lanie could.

"I didn't need you to pay for my lunch." Lanie said walking away, Javier ran up to her.

"It was apart of the first day tour package and you also get a complementary table to sit at come on." Javier ushered her through the cafeteria and to the table with him and his friends.

"Yo, you guys this is Lanie she's new here and she's smart and awesome so she's hanging with us now."

They looked up from their meals and smiled, then introduced themselves.

"Kevin Ryan, pleased to meet you."

"Jenny O'Mally, nice to meet you."

"Richard Castle, pleased to make your acquaintance. "

"We met already Kate ."

"Hey nice to meet you all. " Lanie said with a smile

" Well don't just stand there, have a seat." Castle said standing and pulling out a chair.

"Thank you Rick." She said as she sat down. Javier shot Castle a look.

"So how has your day been, so far?" Javier said sitting down across from Lanie.

His friends stared at him in awe.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with Espo?" Castle said, Javier kicked him under the table.

"Oww!" Castle said.

"You ok Castle?" Kate said looking at him

"Yeah I'm fine just a Charlie horse." Castle said giving Javier the stink eye, Just then a girl walked up to them.

"Hey Javier." She said.

"Uh Hi Kay." Javier said rubbing the back of his neck. She sat on his lap and he jumped up making her fall.

"Uh um sorry I gotta go and uh study, yeah study bye." Javier's eyes flicked to Lanie then he ran off.

"Is he always like that?" Lanie said

"Like what?" Ryan said.

"Jumpy." Ryan and Castle looked at each other and laughed.

"The Javier WE know is anything but. The guy that just ran off who knows what's going on with him." Castle said.

"I know what's going on ." Ryan said.

"Care to share with the class" Beckett said.

" He's about to jump off the ledge with out a parachute." Ryan said then he popped a tater tot in his mouth.

" What?" Lanie and Beckett said at the same time .

"Don't worry about it just watch him though, he's about to change a whole lot."


End file.
